I Don't Regret It
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Kisah keseharian seorang Quarterback Teikoku Alexander yang tak pernah digubris, Oneshot! RnR, please?


**I don't Regret it**

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story by: Iwashima Fue

* * *

Hari saat-saat aku direkrut oleh tim Teikoku Alexander sudah berlalu dan pada akhirnya aku memasuki olahraga keras ini tanpa bisa menolaknya. Menolaknya? Seingatku Yamato- _kun_ bilang Taka- _kun_ lah yang merekomendasikanku untuk memasuki Teikoku Alexander, aku sempat dikerubungi oleh banyak anggota mereka—dan menolaknya, tapi ketika Yamato- _kun_ menepuk pundakku dan berkata jika aku bisa menjadi _quarterback_ yang baik entah kenapa aku punya perasaan.. kalau percuma saja berdebat dengan orang sepertinya..

Dan di sinilah aku.. seorang perempuan yang awalnya ingin memasuki klub _manga_ tapi malah jatuh ke medan perang yang sama sekali tidak pernah kubayangkan, uh.. tadinya kupikir aku bisa menemukan suasana SMA yang bisa terjadi di _shoujo manga_ , eh..

Sejujurnya aku seringkali melihat tim satu _amefuto_ Teikoku Alexander bertanding di kejuaraan musim dengan perolehan skor yang luar biasa, Teikoku Alexander benar-benar dikuasai oleh dua _ace_ kami, Honjou Taka- _kun_ dan Yamato Takeru- _kun_..

Mungkin.. tidak ada salahnya aku bergabung dengan Teikoku Alexander.

Melihat Taka- _kun_ yang bisa melayang di langit dan menangkap bola, Hera- _senpai_ yang menahan _lineman_ lain, Doujiro- _san_ yang membawa bola di _sideline_ , dan Yamato- _kun_ yang berlari sembari membawa bola.. aku benar-benar terinspirasi dengan permainan mereka, walau—

Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melempar saja dibanding membawa, menangkap bola, apalagi menahan _lineman_.. ugh.

 _Brugh!_

" _Daijoubu_ , Karin?"

" _Ha-hai.._ " Aku kembali berdiri sendiri ketika sosok tinggi tegap itu menawarkan tangannya, ia tersenyum puas ketika aku membersihkan seragam _amefuto_ dan kembali melatih kakiku.

Benar, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melempar.. tapi setidaknya aku ingin berjuang sampai titik akhir.. aku melatih lari 40 yard dan lemparanku.

"Kau hebat sekali tidak pernah absen dalam latihan, Karin," aku tersenyum pada Yamato- _kun_ , senyum kecut.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya karena telah menjadi salah satu anggota Teikoku Alexander yang lebih dari hebat—

"Eng.. i-itu.. karena aku terinspirasi dengan cara kalian bermain di pertandingan," bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas.. tak tahan melihatnya, aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, tahan Karin..

"..Aku.. setidaknya ingin menjadi berguna juga dalam tim karena aku sudah masuk ke dalam Teikoku Alexander," aku beranjak pergi dan kemudian berbalik ketika menyadari Yamato- _kun_ memanggilku mendadak.

"Bagaimana kalau aku melatihmu teknik menghindari lawan?" aku cukup terkejut mendengar Yamato- _kun_ menawariku teknik itu, tentu saja ia sebagai _runningback_ juga mempunyai keahlian menghindari lawan dengan memakai langkah-langkah lincahnya.. Yamato- _kun_ itu.. nyaris sempurna.

Selanjutnya, Yamato- _kun_ mulai mengajariku dengan memotong langkah—dari mulai kaki kanan lalu sedikit memutar dan ditahan oleh kaki kiri, agak.. susah menjelaskannya, ya.. tapi ia bilang aku pelajar yang cepat karena gerakanku cukup bagus ketika sampai lima kali mencoba.. padahal menurutku masih berantakan..

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa naik ke tim satu dalam waktu yang singkat, pertahankan latihanmu," ucapnya kemudian menepuk pundakku. Aku merasakan perasaan hangat ketika tangan besar itu menyentuh pundakku.. namun juga merinding.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari kujalani tanpa absen dari latihan rutin _amefuto_.. tanpa sadar hari kenaikan tim diumumkan.. aku cukup senang karena dulu bisa naik tim menuju tim dua tapi entah sekarang.. apa aku bisa naik ke tim satu atau tetap tinggal di tim dua.

"..Arata Ando, Koizumi Karin, dan Nagachi—"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, tidak percaya.. ya, ampun aku benar-benar naik ke tim satu!

"Selamat Karin, kau berhasil naik ke tim satu!" ucapnya tampak percaya diri.

"I-itu semua karena bantuanmu juga Yamato- _kun_ , _arigatou_ ," aku membungkuk karena ia telah melatihku beberapa waktu ini..

"Ahaha.. itu karena usaha, niat, dan keinginan belajar untuk mencapainya semua ada pada dirimu, tidak heran kau bisa naik ke tim satu," aku senang bisa dipuji oleh Yamato- _kun_ seperti itu, ia selalu bisa membuatku merasa dihargai. Tiba-tiba semua anggota tim satu mulai mengelilingi kami.. satu-persatu menyelamatiku.. dan tampak beberapa orang yang terkejut kalau aku akan menjadi _quarterback_ tim inti.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kelihatannya kalian jadi lebih akrab belakangan ini," ucap Hera- _senpai_ menggoda Yamato- _kun_ , sebetulnya juga aku cukup terkejut.. sadar-tidak sadar kalau belakangan ini Yamato- _kun_ dan aku memang jadi lebih sering bercakap-cakap.

"Eng.. He-Hera- _senpai_ itu—"

"Aku membantu Karin latihan, awalnya aku menawarinya berlatih cara untuk menghindari lawan mengingat posisinya sebagai _quarterback_ , lagipula lemparannya akan sangat berguna untuk kerja sama tim antara aku dan Taka,"aku mengangguk, anggota yang lain tampak menjadi lebih tenang dibanding ketika Hera- _senpai_ bertanya tentang kami berdua, termasuk Achilles- _senpai_ yang girang.. dan hampir saja mengamuk.. menyeramkan..

"Hoo, begitu. Nah, selamatannya sudah sampai di sini. Tim satu kembali latihan! tim dua sampai enam hari ini boleh bubar!" Akhirnya tim satu mulai latihan dan hariku menjadi _QB_ tim satu dimulai dari hari ini.

.

.

.

"Iya, sayang sekali pemain nomor 45 harus menjalani perawatan karena terkena _tackle_ ," aku bergidik melihat pemain yang terkena _tackle_ itu menggeram kesakitan—katanya, sih.. tulang hastanya retak, hiii..

Nah, saat itu aku merasa takut ketika kembali latihan dengan Teikoku Alexander. Aku sangat takut terkena _tackle_ sampai-sampai hanya latihan melempar dan mengoper, setelahnya aku langsung kabur di tengah permainan untuk duduk di _bench_ , ugh.. memang konyol tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

Mendadak muncul keinginan untuk keluar dari klub—

"Karin, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari seperti itu?"

"Se-sebenarnya, ah.."

"Sudah tidak apa, mungkin ia punya alasan yang tak ingin dijelaskan, Heracles," tiba-tiba Yamato- _kun_ datang dan menjelaskan sesuatu pada Hera- _senpai_. Sejujurnya aku sangat senang Yamato- _kun_ bisa membantuku, namun.. aku tidak enak pada Hera- _senpai_ karena aku yang tiba-tiba saja lari di tengah formasi _offensive_ kami.

"Baik, latihannya sampai di sini, semua bubar!" Aku meraih handukku—ekor mataku tiba-tiba langsung mencari sosok _ace_ dari tim satu.. aku menemukannya sedang berjalan bersama Taka- _kun_ ke arah ruang ganti. Dia sosok yang tangguh.. setiap kali ia meyemangatiku, rasanya perasaanku jadi sedikit lebih baik.

"Ah, sudah jam segini!"

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mulai membuka _pc_ dan menyiapkan tabletku untuk menggambar.. aku sangat ingin mencurahkan hatiku karena.. curhat tentang _amefuto_ ke salah satu anggota keluargaku.. bisa menjadi gawat. Sampai sekarangpun aku belum pernah mengatakannya pada yang lain.

"Ya, selesai.. rasanya cukup melegakan," ucapku ketika selesai kemudian mengklik tombol ' _upload'_.

Sebenarnya _blog_ ku sudah ketahuan oleh beberapa tim satu dan Hera- _senpai_ pernah berkomentar di _post_ ku yang pertama dengan Achilles- _senpai_ , aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya, tapi itu sedikit menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba ada suara ' _pop_ ' yang menandakan ada pemberitahuan dari _blog_ ku—ah, tidak pernah kusangka jika ternyata seseorang yang berkomentar postku tadi.. adalah Yamato- _kun_!

Cepat-cepat kuklik pemberitahuan itu—muncullah komentarnya yang mengatakan kalau ia cukup senang karena aku bisa memberitahu masalahku di _blog_.. aku mendengus.. namun juga senang karena ia.. Yamato- _kun_ yang menemukan postku ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan sangat canggung.. dan berakhir dengan banyak _typo_. Rasanya perutku sedikit tergelitik dan jantungku berdetak lebih keras.. pipiku pun memanas merasakannya.. apa aku benar-benar—

.

.

.

Beberapa hari menjelang _Chris_ _t_ _mas Bowl_ , aku dan Ibarada- _senpai_ disuruh merekam pertandingan _Deimon Devil Bats_ untuk mengetahui kekuatan mereka dan senjata-senjatanya.. aku sangat terkesan bisa melihat pertandingan luar biasa itu, melihat perjuangan mereka yang tiada habisnya—

Rasanya.. rasanya, permainan mereka bisa mengimbangi Teikoku Alexander nanti di _Christmas Bowl_. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menyaksikan mereka sampai penyerahan MVP, hanya saja.. Ibarada- _senpai_ sudah beranjak dari stadium dan hampir saja meninggalkanku.

 _Teikoku's Academy—_

"Kau lambat sekali, Karin," aku langsung berlari kecil ke arahnya..

"Ma-ma-maaf," langkah kaki Ibarada- _senpai_ memang besar.. entah kenapa ia terkesan seperti sedang terburu-buru.

"Hei, Iba.. siapa namamu? Oh iya, Ibaradakenapa kau membuat Karin membawakan barangmu?" Itu Yamato- _kun_!

"Ya-Ya-Ta—Yamato- _kun_ , tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan," ucapku ia mulai tersenyum menanggapiku.. namun aku merasakan hawa menyeramkan dari arah Ibarada- _senpai_ ketika Yamato- _kun_ mengatakannya dan aku tidak suka ini..

"Adik kelas itu bukan budak seniornya, sebaliknya mestinya dia yang dari tim empat yang membawakan barangmu," Ibarada- _senpai_ langsung mengamuk dan kejadiannya berlalu begitu saja.. Yamato- _kun_ tiba-tiba menghilang dan ia muncul kembali di samping Ibarada- _senpai_.. mengatakan kalau aku lebih kuat darinya..

Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak jika ia harus mengatakan hal itu..

"Su-sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. apa tidak apa jika berbicara sampai sejauh itu? Aku.. sudah minta maaf," Ibarada- _senpai_ yang tampak kesal langsung menepis tangan Yamato- _kun_ dan berjalan lebih dulu daripadaku.. aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang karena rekaman pertandingan Deimon harus diserahkan malam ini juga.

 _Soshite—_

Seselesainya menyerahkan rekaman.. Ibarada- _senpai_ langsung meninggalkanku dan berjalan cepat. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya.. aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, jujur.. aku tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Yamato- _kun_.. kadang ia bisa membuat orang jadi tersinggung.

Tapi entah kenapa.. rasanya jika Yamato- _kun_ membuat marah orang, ia mempunyai alasan.. mungkin dibalik kata-katanya yang menusuk hati itu sebenarnya ia memotivasi Ibarada- _senpai_ untuk bisa bermain lebih baik sebagai _quarterback_.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah dan benar saja—aku menemukan sosok itu sedang bersandar di dinding.

"Ya-Yamato- _kun_?!"

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya, aku menengok ke arah yang lain.. tampaknya tadi hanya ada Hera- _senpai_ , Ibarada- _senpai_ , dan aku di sini. Bahkan tadi aku tidak melihat Taka- _kun_ di sini.

"Se-se-sedang menunggu siapa?"

"Hm? Menunggumu," aku terkejut mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu..

"Ta-ta-tapi.. Yamato- _kun_ , tidak apa.. aku benar-benar bisa pulang sendiri, kok!" Memang, sih sekarang sudah malam, eh? Ah, aku baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.. tapi.. kenapa Yamato- _kun_ berada di sini sampai jam sembilan, ya? ah, mungkin Yamato- _kun_ ingin membantu Hera- _senpai_.

"Kau sudah lihat jammu? Jam sembilan, ayo kuantar.. tidak aman untuk perempuan kalau pulang sendirian malam-malam begini," memang benar.. aku juga takut kalau harus berjalan sendiri malam-malam begini.

Rasa gelisahku sedikit menghilang ketika Yamato- _kun_ berjalan di sampingku.. dan aku cukup nyaman karenanya—mengingat Ibarada- _senpai_ itu membuat langkah kakinya ketika berjalan lebar dan terkesan cepat, namun lain dengan Yamato- _kun_..

Aku bisa menyetarakan langkah kakiku dengannya ketika kami berjalan dan meninggalkan kampus Teikoku.. ia tampak tenang, kadang aku mengintip langkah kakinya.. kulihat kakinya yang berjalan pelan, lebih pelan dariku.

Aku menunduk.. rasanya capekku sedikit menghilang.

Dan kurasa.. reaksi tubuhku sama ketika Yamato- _kun_ mengomentari _post_ di _blog_ ku hari itu—

" _Jaa_ , _mata ashita_ ," aku melambai padanya dan ia membalasnya.. tidak ada pembicaraan spesial saat kami berjalan..

Tapi—sejujurnya ada perasaan hangat ketika ia melambai dan tersenyum ketika meninggalkanku..

.

.

.

.

Tanggal 24 Desember kami berangkat ke Tokyo, hari ini kami istirahat latihan—sesampainya di sana Achilles- _senpai_ memulai perang salju, aku sempat panik ketika hampir terkena bola salju dari Hera- _senpai_.

"Woah, kau sudah bisa menghindar seperti itu, Karin!" Ucap Hera- _senpai_ tampak terkejut ketika spontan saja aku memotong langkah untuk menghindar.

"E-eh? Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba saja Yamato- _kun_ mulai membuat markasnya dari salju dan melangsungkan perang—beberapa orang ikut ke kelompoknya, sedangkan aku ikut kelompok Taka- _kun_ dan Hera- _senpai_.

"Ah, sial Taka! Kenapa kau menjatuhkan bola saljuku?!" Rasanya ku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat tampang Taka- _kun_ yang terkesan tak terjadi apa-apa ketika ia mengalahkan teman setimnya, hihi..

 _In hotel—_

Aku sempat membawa tabletku agar bisa menggambar dan menguploadnya ke _blog_ ku, mengingat tabletku tipe yang mudah dibawa kemana-mana. Aku menggambar versi _chibi_ ku yang sedang melempar bola salju.. dan—menggambar _chibinya_.. hanya dia yang sedang memegang bola saljunya dan satu lagi seseorang yang terkena bola salju tepat di wajahnya, aku sempat tertawa kecil melihat gambarku..

Setelah aku mengklik tombol _upload_ , tujuh menit pun berlalu komentar berdatangan dari Hera- _senpai_ dan dilanjutkan oleh Taka- _kun_ yang jarang-jarang membuka akun _blog_ nya.. Achilles- _senpai_ pun ikut berkomentar di sana—entah kenapa di sana kami jadi mengobrol banyak, namun.. aku tidak melihat _dia_ ikut serta.

Sudah jam sepuluh malam.. aku sempat tidur di bus jadi.. rasanya aku susah tidur malam. Kulihat koridor hotel dan kemudian berjalan keluar, ah.. ngomong-ngomong soal penempatan kamar hotel, aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama manajer perempuan Teikoku Alexander tapi ia sudah lebih dulu tidur.

Sesampainya di _lobby_ , aku cukup terkejut ketika melihat Yamato- _kun_ yang sedang berdiri di depan mesin minuman, memakai _jersey_ nya. Menyadari keberadaanku ia mulai tersenyum dan memanggilku.

 _Deg!_

Kok, rasanya aku jadi sangat gugup berhadapan dengannya, ya? Apa.. aku kabur saja? Tapi itu tidak baik da-dan.. tidak sopan.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya ketika aku mulai menghampirinya, sadar-tidak sadar aku mulai menciptakan jarak ketika kami mengobrol.

"Eh, aah.. aku tidak bisa tidur karena sudah tidur di bus tadi," Yamato- _kun_ mengangguk dan kemudian mulai menekan tombol mesin minuman.. aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang lain, aku benar-benar tidak berani melihatnya.

"Ingin susu?"

"Ti-tidak usah, terimakasih, Yamato- _kun_ ," aku menggeleng menolaknya. Susu? Tambah tinggi saja Yamato- _kun_..

Suasana menjadi hening, hanya ada suara kaleng yang dikeluarkan dari mesinnya.. aku jadi penasaran kenapa Yamato- _kun_ juga berada di sini, apa ia tidak bisa tidur?

"Yamato- _kun_ juga.. kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku dan Heracles menonton pertandingan Deimon, tiba-tiba saja kami ingin minum jadi aku membelinya sambil jalan-jalan juga," entah kenapa rasanya aku jadi punya ide untuk membuat sebuah _manga shoujo_ , tapi.. itu cukup memalukan dan.. ah, tidak usah dipikirkan.

Aku meresponnya singkat, dan kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia..

"Ya-Yamato- _kun_.." ia menoleh—aku berusaha membuat diriku untuk menatapnya.

"Anu, untuk kali ini.." aku menggantungkan kalimatku, sedangkan ia tetap mendengarkan.. biasanya seseorang akan langsung memotongnya dan protes kepadaku dengan mengatakan hal semacam, ' _katakan yang benar tanpa menggantungkan kalimat_..' dan berakhir dengan aku yang hanya bisa diam, tapi tidak baginya.

Aku melanjutkan kalimatku ketika aku selesai mengolah kata-kata di pikiranku, "..untuk kali ini.. aku ingin memperlihatkan hasil latihanku, aku.. bisa melakukannya, teknik menghindarku, nanti aku cukup mengoper bolanya pada Yamato- _kun_ ," ia tersenyum mendengarku, aku yakin pasti Yamato- _kun_ yang jenius bisa mengerti.

"Kau memang pekerja keras, Karin dan kau tidak menyia-nyiakan bakatmu juga," aku hanya diam mendengarkannya.. namun seulas senyum mulai terukir dalam bibirku secara spontan ketika mendengar suaranya.

"Kau gadis yang kuat, aku menyukai itu—"

Eh?

" _Jaa_ , aku cukup maju ke depan tanpa menahan musuh. _Ashita wa ganbarimashou_ ," dia pasti tidak bergurau, aku tidak yakin Yamato- _kun_ suka bercanda.. dan aku cukup-tidak cukup peka ketika ia mengatakan kalau aku ini gadis yang kuat dan di kalimat selanjutnya ia mengatakan kalau ia—

Menyukai itu..

Apa mungkin hanya aku yang _gr_..? Mungkin hanya aku saja yang _gr_. Sebenarnya aku harap Yamato- _kun_ serius dengan kata-katanya.. karena aku menyukai..

Aku menyukai..?

.

.

.

Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Deimon Devil Bats, mengingat ini adalah _Christmas Bowl_ pertama yang dimenangkan oleh tim selain Teikoku Alexander, aku sangat terkejut.. sekaligus sedih namun di lain sisi aku juga senang karena Deimon bisa memperlihatkan permainan mereka yang sungguh menakjubkan dengan sejuta trik yang beberapa darinya tidak bisa kami perkirakan.

Pernyataan absolut Yamato- _kun_ untuk pertama kalinya diruntuhkan oleh Deimon, namun tampaknya ia cukup senang karena baru kali ini ada yang melakukannya.. aku senang bisa bermain dengan Teikoku Alexander.. dan aku juga tidak menyesal bisa bergabung dengan klub _amefuto_..

.

.

.

"..rin?"

"—Karin?"

"I-iya?!" Aku langsung bangun dan baru tersadar kalau kami sudah sampai di sekolah, sekarang pukul tujuh malam..

"Saatnya pulang," aku beranjak dari kursi bus.

"Sayang sekali, ya.. kita kalah," ucapnya, ketika beberapa anggota tim satu mulai bubar. Aku sempat melihat Taka- _kun_ yang dijemput oleh ayahnya.

"Kekalahan pertama Teikoku Alexander, Yamato- _kun_ ," akhirnya kami berjalan pulang bersama, bercerita ini-itu.. Aku bercerita banyak tentang permainan Yamato- _kun_ ketika melawan Sena- _kun_. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama sampai aku kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ingin kukatakan tapi tidak pernah kulakukan..

Sebuah _sound effect_ ketika sedang menceritakan sesuatu..

"Haha.. jarang sekali kau begitu bersemangat seperti ini, Karin," aku menutup mulutku untuk beberapa saat dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

" _Go-gomen_.." ia menyunggingkan senyumannya kepadaku lagi.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Aku menggeleng.

"Oh, iya.. tentang itu—" pembicaraan berlanjut dan kini giliran Yamato- _kun_ yang tampak sangat bersemangat menceritakan kisahnya mengalahkan Sena- _kun_ , ia juga bilang seharusnya ia frustasi setengah mati karena baru kali ini dikalahkan.. lagi? Namun di sisi lain ia juga senang karena katanya ia akan bertanding bersamanya, di satu tim yang sama dan tanpa sadar ketika aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tentang 'tim yang sama' rumahku sudah berada di depan mata.

" _Jaa.._ " ucapnya. Aku melambai kepadanya.. namun tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan memanggilku.

"Karin! Jangan berhenti bermain _amefuto_ sampai kita lulus," aku terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum lebar menanggapinya..

"Te-tentu saja, Yamato- _kun_.. aku juga tetap akan di tim satu!" Yamato- _kun_ tersenyum mantap dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya ketika aku memasuki rumah.

"Karin, _Okaeri_ ," ucap ibuku.

" _Tadaima_.."

"Ada apa dengan pipimu?"

"I-itu—"

"Kau demam? Ayo makan dulu, kita—" seperti biasa, kadang kata-kataku selalu dipotong oleh ibu dan berakhir dengan obrolan dengan aku yang selalu diam di tengah-tengah makan malam keluarga.

Seselesainya makan dan mandi, aku mulai merenungkan kata-kata Yamato- _kun_ tadi.. ia menghimbauku untuk terus bermain di _amefuto_ sampai kami lulus.. ibu, ayah, dan kakakku sudah tahu kalau aku bermain di _amefuto_ saat _Chris_ _t_ _mas Bowl_ , tanggapan mereka cukup positif.. dan aku senang mengetahuinya.

Katanya tidak apa kalah, karena kita bisa belajar dari kesalahan itu..

Aku menengok ke arah komputerku. Bermain menjadi atlet _amefuto_ ,ya—sebenarnya aku masih tidak yakin jika aku bisa menjadi atlet _amefuto_ dan aku juga masih mempunyai minat menjadi seorang _mangaka_.

Tapi kalau bisa.. aku ingin agar—Yamato- _kun_ terus menyemangati dan berada di sampingku.. walau itu bukan berarti sebagai atlet _amefuto._ Namun di sisi lain, aku juga ingin mendukungnya sebagai seorang atlet _amefuto_ yang berjaya..

* * *

A/N: Yak, akhirnya sampai di catatan kaki saya yang enggak penting-penting amat.. tapi saya harap _readers_ membaca juga. Ok, buat _fic_ saya yang satu ini sebenarnya sudah cukup lama ditimbun.. dan sudah berkali-kali saya mengedit untuk menyempurnakan tata bahasa maupun diksinya, walau.. saya berusaha ngebuat kata-katanya enggak terlalu baku karena ini adalah POVnya Karin.

Jadi saya harapkan _Review_ dari _readers_ sekalian.. rencananya mungkin saya bisa _publish_ _fic_ lain tentang YamaKarin, _nurufufu_.. maaf jika ada keslaahan dalam pengetikan, saya harapkan kritik dan saran _readers_ sekalian..

 _Jaa, mata nee~_


End file.
